goodluckcharliefandomcom-20200214-history
Amy Duncan
Amy B. Duncan"L.A.R.P. in the Park" (nee Blankenhooper"Snow Show, Part Two") is the Duncan children's mother, matriarch, and Bob's wife. She's a nurse and went back to work after Charlie was born. She is portrayed by Leigh-Allyn Baker. Personality Amy Duncan is the Duncan children's mother and Bob Duncan's wife (but it turn's out that they never actually been legally married aftera con man married them). She's a nurse and went back to work after Charlie was born.She is just like any other mother in the world. She loves and cares about her family, and entrusts them with their baby, Charlie. But at times he is shown to be quite self_centered Amy is also shown to overwork, which causes her to talk babyish even when Charlie's not around. Because of this, Teddy tells her that they need a break from Charlie, and that they should go on a date. Amy takes Teddy's advice and goes to a Mexican restaurant along with Bob. Amy hires a pretend family in a show in her work to beat her work mate Fran which shows that Amy Duncan is embarrassed by her family ("The Singin' Dancin' Duncans"). Amy is occasionally shown to be a bit of a air head, she is also highly competitive, even over trivial things and lets special opportunities, such as being on TV or singing in front of a group, go to her head ("Kwikki Chick", "Charlie Goes Viral"). She is also often shown to be strict. Personal life Amy used to be a mascot called Whammy in her high school. She dislikes a barbarian mascot who always slams her down with his fake axe ("Double Whammy"). She goes back to work, entrusting her kids to take care of Charlie. But Bob Duncan falls down the stairs and hurts his butt, so PJ has to drive him to the hospital and Teddy has to take care of the baby. In the hospital, PJ pretends to be a doctor so as not to be identified, but in the end his mom finds out. She says she can't handle it anymore, but Bob tells her that everything's gonna be okay ("Study Date"). Teddy tells her parents that they needed a break from baby Charlie, and that they should go out on a date. But then PJ takes Charlie to the park and accidentally swaps strollers with a girl named Emma, and brings home the wrong baby. They do everything they can to retrieve the baby, but in the end, they are caught by their parents and get grounded ("Baby Come Back") Amy suddenly becomes textmates with Ivy, which makes Teddy jealous ("The Curious Case of Mr. Dabney"). Amy and Bob's anniversary is coming and Teddy wants to give them the best day ever ("Butt Dialing Duncans"). Relationships Bob Duncan Amy and Bob Duncan are a married couple. They love each other just as any other couple does. Amy also trusts Bob in taking care of the baby, Charlie, when she is away or goes to the hospital ("Study Date").Amy states, that since Amy and Bob sometimes lie to each other, she thinks she and Bob had a good marriage lying.. Background Information *Bob calls Amy "Ames" for a nickname ("Charlie Goes Viral"). *Her maiden name was Blankenhooper ("Snow Show, Part Two"). *Amy can fake a British accent ("Charlie is 2!"). *Amy's middle initial is B. ("L.A.R.P. in the Park"). Gallery Userfairlyoddparents.JPG|Amy and her family.. Babycomeback.JPG|Bob, Charlie, and Amy. Example.jpg|Amy and the Duncans Amy.jpg|Amy on a date. Jason-dolley-mia-telerico-pattycake-08.jpg Jason-dolley-mia-telerico-pattycake-07.jpg Jason-dolley-mia-telerico-pattycake-03.jpg Jason-dolley-mia-telerico-pattycake-01.jpg Poll Creation Award.JPG Goodluck.JPG References Category:Characters Category:Duncan Family Category:Amy Duncan Category:Bob Duncan